


Efflorescence

by merlypops



Series: Beautiful Words - 5SOS Stories [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Depression, Developing Relationship, Efflorescence, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lashton - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Ashton remembers how Luke told him he was like the sun, and he thinks that if he is a sun then he's burning out now, a dying star that can't hold on much longer.'</p><p>
  <b>Ashton tries so hard to fix Luke that he almost breaks himself along the way.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efflorescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukeinflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinflowers/gifts).



> This is my second oneshot today so I think this is it for now...  
> Enjoy!

**efflorescence**

_flowering, the opening of buds or a bloom_

 

Seeing Luke Hemmings grow into himself was something Ashton Irwin knew he would never forget.

He remembers what Luke had been like when he'd first met him.

Compared to Calum Hood's bright laughter and Michael Clifford's colourful hair, Luke had seemed pale in comparison. He didn't giggle like Calum or joke like Michael, and he certainly didn't go out of his way to talk to anyone he didn't know, which had apparently made school very difficult for him, if Calum's cautionary stories were anything to go by.

Ashton remembers the weak half-smiles Luke had offered Ashton when they had met, and he remembers knowing that it wasn't because Luke was unfriendly or rude - he was just scared and anxious and panicking because there was so much going on, and it was hard to keep up with, and Ashton knows Luke's always hated change because he remembers all of the nights they've spent on the tour bus in their separate bunks, whispering to each other through the curtain as they confessed their worries.

Ashton remembers the first time Luke had a panic attack in front of him, right before 5 Second of Summer's second gig (the first Ashton had ever played) and he remembers Calum and Michael being surprised because Luke had been fine before, and Ashton remembers realising that it was because, back then, Luke hadn't known what to expect. Ashton remembers taking Luke's hand gently and leading him aside so that their bandmates could continue tuning their instruments. (Ashton had never had that problem, unsurprisingly.)

Ashton remembers how he and Luke ended up crammed into a tiny cubicle in the toilet of a crummy pub full of angry old men, and the whole situation kind of reminded Ashton of Green Day's 'The Grudge' and he might have laughed at the irony of it all if Luke hadn't rapidly been falling apart and shrinking in on himself in front of the older boy.

Ashton remembers taking Luke by the shoulders and stretching up so that he could look into the sixteen year old's piercing blue eyes. He remembers breathing in and out, slowly so that Luke could copy him, and he remembers the overwhelming relief he felt when Luke let out a shaky sigh and sat down heavily on the closed toilet lid while Ashton leant against the wall and tried to keep calm as butterflies began to circle in the confines of his stomach, the flutter of wings as steady as a drumbeat.

"You think you can still do it, Lukey?" Ashton remembers asking nervously and he can still see Luke's terrified but determined smile as he nodded firmly when Ashton closes his eyes sometimes.

"You b-bet I can," Luke had informed him shakily, and Ashton remembers never having been that proud of anyone before. He remembers telling Luke that and he remembers the way Luke's back straightened and his smile became confident, and Ashton remembers how well their show went that night (even if the grumpy old men didn't really like punk rock.)

Ashton remembers when Luke started to challenge himself into trying new things, and he remembers the way the pride burnt in his chest like a bonfire, crackling and licking as it spread through him, from the tips of his fingers to the bottom of his feet, and Ashton was proud of him.

So, _so_ proud.

He remembers how Luke's smile got a little bit bigger every time he told him so, and he remembers how lovely it was to see as Luke slowly became the man he was meant to be.

Ashton remembers the first time Luke told Ashton he was like the sun, and Ashton remembers the bashful smile on his face when he, in turn, informed Luke that he shone brighter than all of the stars in the night sky combined. (Michael and Calum had overheard that last bit then, presumably, because their loud proclamations likening each other to car headlights and street lamps could be heard from the other side of the bus.)

Ashton remembers how, on particularly bad days, he felt like maybe he was so busy putting all of his energy into keeping Luke bright and shining and ever-blooming, that he hadn't left enough behind for himself.

Ashton remembers how Luke told him he was like the sun, and he thinks that if he is a sun then he's burning out now, a dying star that can't hold on much longer.

Ashton remembers the undisguised pain in Luke's beautiful eyes when Ashton admitted this to him, and he remembers the brush of Luke's lips against his, and the feel of his tongue sliding against Ashton's and his long eyelashes fluttering against Ashton's cheeks as he unconsciously closed his eyes, and Ashton remembers feeling hope and happiness and love flame inside him, like a hot air balloon, and he remembers Luke's arms wrapping around his waist and holding him close, and the heat spreading through his chest as the bonfire inside him raged out of control.

Ashton remembers how Luke's kisses slowly breathed the life back into him without giving all of it away, and Ashton remembers deciding that he would learn to do that one day too, even if it took a long time.

Luke would never leave him after all.

They had forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos to let me know what you guys thought!  
> Thank you :)  
> Also, "Rejects" and "Try Hard" seemed to kind of fit bits of this fic :)


End file.
